Golgol Fangs-First
Golgol Fangs-First is a rank 6 homid Ahroun of the Get of Fenris tribe. Creator of the Warg System, he holds the title of High War Chieftain of the Hollow Heart caern in Brazil. Biography Golgol was born in 1939 during a World War II battle. His Garou mother only stopped fighting long enough to give birth to him before going back into the fray. She died in glory before he could suck at her teat, but her pack adopted him and ensured his survival. His human father never knew that he - or the Garou - existed. As the war ended, his mother's pack achieved a position of honor. They had been among the few Get of Fenris packs who had fought against Germany. As Golgol grew up, he worked to live up to his reputation. In Vietnam, he fought for the fun of it and learned about jungle tactics. Now he is using this hard-won lore in the Amazon War. He is quite level-headed for a Get of Fenris. He has seen so many battles that he is able to remain completely calm during a fight, even with bombs dropping on all sides. Through his life, he has grown from a fierce, excitable pup into a disciplined and introspective tactician. Many of the young Fenris fear him, for they have grown up hearing legends of his exploits. This causes other tribes, who haven't heard all the tales, to wonder just what he does to them for disciplinary action. All he really has to do is dart a scowling glance at a Fenris to stop any problematic behavior. Golgol is a huge Garou, over seven feet tall in homid form and 13 feet in Crinos form. He is almost 65 years old and is getting gray hairs, even in Lupus form, but is still in incredibly trim and fit fighting shape. He wears an impressive battle harness and his body is laced with battle scars and ritual pictograms. He invented the Garou Warg System while fighting in the Amazon when he became the North Ward of Hollow Heart Caern. He fully intends to meet the wars for the Amazon (and ultimately the Apocalypse) in the same manner - fangs first. Character Sheet Golgol Fangs-First, High War Chieftain Breed: Homid Tribe: Get of Fenris Auspice: Ahroun Rank: 6 Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 4 Talents: Alertness 4, Athletics 5, Brawl 5, Dodge 5, Intimidation 5, Primal-Urge 4 Skills: Animal Ken 2, Firearms 2, Melee 4, Leadership 5, Stealth 2, Survival 3 Knowledges: Enigmas 1, Medicine 2, Rituals 3 Backgrounds: Allies 5 (Amazon war force), Contacts 2 (septs outside Amazon), Pure Breed 2 Rage: 7 Gnosis: 7 Willpower: 10 Merits/Flaws: Untamable, Overconfident Gifts: Smell of Man, Inspiration, Razor Claws, Resist Pain, Staredown, Spirit of the Fray, Silver Claws, Combat Healing, Strenght of Will, Body Shift, Might of Thor, Hero's Stand, Horde of Valhalla and Unstoppable WarriorUnstopabble Warrior is a level 6th Ahroun gift. A Garou who uses this potent gift can regenerate aggravated damage. This works against all attacks except those from silver weapons. Each turn roll Stamina + Primal-Urge against difficulty 8; if successful, then spend one point of rage per health level healed. Renown: Glory 160,000, Honor 110,000, Wisdom 90,000 Rites: Rite of Wounding, Rite of Ostracism, Stone of Scorn, The Hunt Fetish: Fists of Thor (spiked steel gauntlet that delivers extra damage for every successful attack of Clap of Thunder gift). Battle Harness (level 5, gnosis 6; this regal looking iron vest adds plus 2 to the wearer Strenght and adds 3 armor dice. It must be first activated before it can be lifted). Gallery Golgol_Fangs-First_takes_charge.jpg|Golgol Fangs-First takes charge Golgol Fangs First homid.jpg|Rage card showing Golgol in Homid Golgol Fangs First Crinos.jpg|Rage card showing Golgol in Crinos form Golgol_Fangs-First_-_RAGE.jpg|Golgol depicted in R:WotA. Golgol_Fangs-First_-_Tribebook.jpg|Golgol, as depicted in T:GoF. References *WTA: Rage Across the Amazon, p. 40-41 *WTA: Rage Across the World Volume 3, p. 147-148 *WTA: Rage: Warriors of the Apocalypse, p. 35-36 *WTA: Tribebook: Get of Fenris, p. 97-98 ---- Category:Get of Fenris Category:Homids Category:Ahrouns Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse character